A Birthday Gift for Frank
by Clavinerise
Summary: Percy wants to take charge of Frank Zhang's late birthday gift, and you know how ADHD Percy is.


**Hey guys! I just wanted to write a fic that could explore the potential of a certain demigod.**

 **Disclaimer: Heroes of Olympus is by Rick Riordan.**

 _Early one morning_

Percy had called a meeting with Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Hazel in his cabin. He cleared his throat and started.

"Ok! Now that we're all here, let us discuss an important topic-"

Hazel cut him off. "Where's Frank?"

Percy waved his hand. "Yes, yes. I was getting to that-"

He was cut off again by Piper. "Um, why are we holding the meeting in your cabin?"

Percy was starting to get annoyed. "Because," he said, "my cabin is more private-"

Jason raised his hand. "Mine is too."

"Bro," Percy said patiently, "did you expect us to sit on the floor?"

Jason nodded thoughtfully. "Good point, bro."

"So anyway," Percy continued, "Frank's birthday was about two months ago and he didn't exactly have a gift. I was thinking we could give him one, you know, as his new best buddies and all. What do you all say?" Percy grinned and looked at everyone expectantly.

"Uh... why did you just think of this all of a sudden?" Annabeth replied suspiciously.

Percy's grin grew wider and so he looked like a mastermind preparing his evil plan. "Because, I have a brilliant idea on what to give him. So will you all agree to pitch in?"

"What is it?" Annabeth asked. They all looked hesitant to agree.

"It's a surprise."

"Why would we agree to something we don't even know about?" Piper asked doubtfully.

"Well, you gotta trust me. It's not like it's gonna cost a fortune and all."

They all stared at him for a bit until finally, Jason stood and gave Percy a clap in the back. "I don't know what he's planning but I think it's an excellent idea."

Piper looked at Hazel. "Well I'm fine with paying but..."

Hazel shrugged but still looked doubtful. "As long as it doesn't affect Frank negatively..."

"Fine. We trust you then," Piper said.

"Great!" Percy said happily. "You won't regret it! Meeting adjourned!"

When everyone left, Annabeth asked Percy privately what he was planning.

"You'll see," he replied. "Come on. Let's find a nice bookstore."

* * *

 ** _Later that afternoon_**

Frank was getting paranoid about being left behind. It seemed as if his crew mates were doing something behind his back in the Poseidon cabin.

He was marching to the Poseidon cabin to confront them about it when they stepped out, looked around and when they caught sight of him they made their way towards him.

Percy put his arm around his shoulders, which wasn't easy since he was taller than Percy. "Hey big man. I remember hearing that your birthday was in June. So we got you a little something... As a birthday present as well as to help you out."

 _Help me out?_ he thought. Frank looked at the rest of his friends with a look saying, _What are you all up to?_ They all looked like they were trying hard not to laugh. He caught Hazel's eye and she seemed to be telling him, _just go with it_. But that wasn't enough to remove his doubts.

Percy handed him a gift covered in blue gift wrapping paper with a note that said,

 _To: Frank_

 _Happy birthday! Hope you like it._

 _From: Percy, Hazel, Piper, Jason and Annabeth_

The gift was rectangular, big and heavy. They all looked at him with anticipation.

"Um thanks," he said and gave them a reluctant smile.

"Open it!" Percy told him excitedly. "I chose the wrapping paper myself."

"I could tell," he said rolling his eyes.

"Just a warning though," Piper's eyes twinkled, "this was Percy's idea."

"Yup," Percy agreed. "You'll _love_ it."

Frank looked at Percy. _Uh, oh_.

"Don't worry, Frank." Jason comforted him, "it's safe..."

"...just, um, you'll see" Hazel continued.

When he finished unwrapping, he stared at it open-mouthed. It was an ANIMAL ENCYCLOPEDIA. A freaking animal encyclopedia. The kind with a lot of pictures that's meant for kids... And now he has a clue on why Percy wanted to give this to him.

Finally, he said, "Uh, thank you. This is really... thoughtful..."

"No problem, Zhang!" Percy looked excited. Frank could tell it wasn't over yet.

"Aren't you gonna open the book?" Percy asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah right." Frank looked though it. He opened to a section for birds where it shows the wing span of each kind, how it attributes to their special flight styles and speeds. Hmmm... This is interesting. He could actually use this.

"I told you you'll love it!" Percy said. "Now go to the fourth section."

 _Oh no,_ he thought, _where is Percy leading with this?_ But Frank did it anyway. It was a section on dinosaurs.

"NO," Frank said, seeing the look Percy was giving him. The others finally broke out in laughter. They knew from the moment Percy returned with a crazy grin and the book that he was gonna plan something like this.

"Oh come on, Frank!" Percy insisted.

"Gods, I knew we shouldn't have watched Jurassic World," Frank muttered and then said to the rest, "Man, and you were ALL part of this?"

"Well," Piper said between laughter, "we didn't actually know what he was planning..."

"...but after we did find out, we couldn't help but go along with it," Jason continued.

"I'm sorry, Frank," Hazel agreed. "But who doesn't want to see a dinosaur?"

Frank looked at Annabeth desperately. She just smiled and shrugged. "I helped him choose the book."

Frank sighed he knew he had no other option. "Fine. You all owe me!" And Frank started reading.

"Yay," Percy said. "This would be so cool!"

* * *

 ** _A little while later_**

A crowd had gathered to see why the Heroes of Olympus were in the amphitheater with a Tyrannosaurus Rex at the center. They were gonna draw their weapons but they heard the cheering.

"Turn into a Pterodactyl next!" Percy shouted at the T-Rex.

"Yeah, Frank!" Piper cheered.

 _Frank? The Roman praetor?_ they thought.

The T-Rex shrunk until it became Frank. He looked at the crowd with pleading eyes. "Why did I even agree to this?" he said before turning into a Pterodactyl.

There was an "oooh" from the onlookers and they took their place at the stands. Frank shifted into 2 more dinosaurs until Chiron came and bid everyone to go back to their activities.

"Praetor Zhang, did you become demoted to the rank of circus animal?"

The other five suppressed laughter.

Frank looked down embarrassed. "Sorry, Chiron."

"It was Percy's idea," Annabeth muttered when Chiron turned his eyes on them. She looked really ashamed to be getting into trouble. She was supposed to know better than that.

"Hey, you all agreed to it," Percy defended himself.

"You six. When I gave you a break so you could spend time together, I didn't think you would distract everyone else. I expected more from you especially since you're _role models_." Chiron emphasized that last part. "Now go. If you want to do this, wait till campfire."

They apologized and went back to their hideout (aka the Poseidon cabin).

Annabeth punched Percy. "Ow."

"You always get us in trouble." Annabeth scolded. And Percy knew better than to deny it.

"That went well," Jason said sarcastically.

"Hey, look at the bright side. At least we didn't get punished," Hazel replied.

"I guess Chiron's lenient after everything we've been through..." Annabeth pondered. And they were quiet.

Then Percy suddenly said, "Hey I was thinking that we could do extinct animals next time!"

"Percy!" they said together.

"No," Frank told him. "Next time, _you_ guys do the entertaining."

"But we're not as entertaining..." Percy pouted and looked at Frank with his irresistible, pleading eyes.

"NO," Frank said.

"We'll see..." Percy replied.

 **If you may notice, Leo's not present. I hopefully don't have to explain why.  
**


End file.
